DESTINO
by Antartida
Summary: Fic Olicity. Han pasado tres meses desde la accidentada cita de Oliver y Feliciy. Lo que parecía un sueño hecho realidad, se ha convertido en una pesadilla. Felicity se plantea que quiere algo más,pero será capaz de apartarse de la sombre de Oliver/Arrow?, y Oliver, ¿seguirá apartándose de la mujer que ama?
1. ¿Fue real?

Felicity estaba sentada tras su ordenador en la Guarida, el equipo había salido en una misión y ella estaba sola, con su teclado y sus pensamientos. Hacia tres meses desde que Oliver la había besado, tres meses de su fugaz, accidentada y única cita.

Felicity se sentía triste y decepcionada, y también, porque no decirlo, furiosa. Oliver no podía ser Oliver, solo podía ser Arrow, y en esa realidad ella no encajaba.

Desde ese día, no habían hablado del asunto, Oliver se había distanciado de la informática y ella por mucho que él le había confesado que no podía decirle que no la quería, tenía sus dudas de lo contrario. Porque parecía ser que si podía demostrar su amor por Laurel, o Sarah o cualquiera de sus antiguas novias menos por ella, y sin poder evitarlo, Felicitly se sentía celosa y sobretodo decepcionada y abandonada. Y furiosa consiga misma por ser tan tonta. A veces de preguntaba si ese día había sido real o solo fruto de su imaginación.

Oliver ahora era Arrow, y como héroe encapuchado, siempre sabía ocultar sus sentimientos. Lo único importante era el trabajo, detener a los "malos". La preocupación por el equipo era evidente, pero más allá no demostraba nada. Arrow era así y Oliver se engañaba a si mismo pensando que era lo mejor para él y para sus compañeros, en especial para Felicity. Oliver había escogido sufrir en silencio su soledad, que arriesgarse a que dañaran a alguno de sus amigos. Así debía de ser, o al menos eso era lo que él creía. Y Felicity no podía hacer nada para mostrarle que se equivocaba, ni ella ni Diggle ni Roy.

Felicity le seguía apoyando, ayudaba a Arrow como había hecho hasta ahora. Oliver había perdido la empresa y ella trabajaba para Ray Palmer que había comprado Queen Consolidaded, pero algunas noches las pasaba en la Guarida. Su trabajo con Ray le gustaba, y aunque ahora ya no estaba las 24h. Del día a disposición de Oliver, le seguía apoyando,por tanto cumplía con todo el mundo.

- Ese es el problema, cumplo con todos, no se decir que no.-se dijo furiosa levantándose de la mesa para ir a buscar un vaso de agua.

Al pasar por delante de la mesa donde Oliver tenía sus flechas no pudo evitar pararse y mirarlas, y como si fuese a romperse, paso cuidadosamente un dedo sobre la afilada punta de una de las flechas y suspiró con pesar. Luego volvió a su mesa y a sus lúgubres pensamientos.

Sabía que lo que hacía era importante, pero últimamente le asaltaban dudas sobre el rumbo que había tomado su vida, sobretodo desde ese día Y ver a Oliver cada día no ayudaba. Verlo cada día sabiendo que no podían estar juntos la atormentaba, y sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que cortar el cordón que la ataba a él y no sabía otro modo que no fuese alejándose de él. Pero Felicity intentaba no pensar mucho en ello porque si no las lagrimas aparecían en sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

De momento trabajar con Ray la desconectaba de Arrow y todo ese mundo. Ese hombre era todo un misterio. Siempre tenía el trabajo en la cabeza, tenía grandes ideas y era muy entusiasta con ellas, hacía participe de todas ellas a Felicity y contaba con ella. La informática sabía que al igual que Oliver, Ray era un hombre extraordinario y que quería ayudar a Starling City y a los Glades y eso hacia que se sintiera orgullosa de él.

Luego estaba el asunto del beso, al pensar en ello se sonrojó.

Hacia una semana, de vuelta a la oficina, tras una cena de negocios con unos posibles inversores para una de las ideas de Ray, éste la había besado en su despacho. Ella no lo había visto venir, de repente se encontraba entre sus brazos y lo más increíble, devolviendole el beso sin ningún tipo de pudor. Luego él se había separado de ella y sin mediar palabra se había alejado dejándola aturdida.

Al pensar en el momento y en como ella le había devuelto el beso se justificó pensando que el la había cogido desprevenida,en un momento vulnerable, en un momento en el que se sentía sola, no sabía lo que sentía por Ray, de hecho ni se lo había planteado hasta el día del beso. Pero devolverle el beso había sido un error, de eso si que estaba segura.

Los dos tenían muchas cosas en común, eran tenaces, leales y sobretodo sentían pasión por el trabajo. Pero por Ray no sentía lo que sentía por Oliver. Le admiraba y respetaba, y era cierto que le había cogido cariño por su manera de ser, pero nada más.

Desde ese día tampoco habían hablado del asunto. ¿Que les pasaba a los hombres de su vida?¿ Querían hacerle daño todos? ¿Se divertían confundiendola? Estaba harta de que todo el mundo acabase abandonándola... la sensación de soledad siempre la acompañaba.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. No se dio cuenta de que Oliver había vuelto a la Guarida, estando como estaba tan concentrada en sus propios pensamientos.

- Es tarde.- dijo la voz de Oliver detrás suyo.

Ella se quedó de piedra, intentando que las lagrimas no rodaran por sus mejillas pero fracasando en el intento.

- Si, ya me iba.- dijo intentando evitar que su voz sonase entrecortada pero sin mucho éxito.

- ¿Estas bien?.- la voz de Oliver demostraba autentica preocupación.

Ella no contestó, no valía la pena. Que le diría... así que optó por levantarse y sin mirarle cogió su bolso y se dispuso a ir hacia las escaleras.

- Felicity. - dijo él acercándose a la informática y cogiéndola suavemente por el brazo, acto que hizo que ella se estremeciese. Solo quería salir corriendo de allí, escapar de esa situación.

Felicity se armó de valor y apartándose de él, lo miró brevemente, desando que él no viera la tristeza en sus ojos, ni las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

- Hasta mañana Oliver.- dijo ella con toda la serenidad y entereza que pudo.

El la vio alejarse por las escaleras, y aun resonaba en su cabeza el ruido de sus tacones subiendo las escaleras metalicas, cuando se tumbó en la cama y cruzó sus manos sobre los ojos, intentando no llorar, intentando no sentirse tan despreciable. Intentando no sentirse tan solo.


	2. Lealtad

Felicity entró con ímpetu en el despacho de su jefe. El la miró sorprendido sentado en su sillón detrás de la mesa.

- ¿Porque me besaste?.- la pregunta salió a bocajarro de su boca, sin preliminares ni delicadezas.

De hecho Felicity no lo había planeado, simplemente se encontró hiendo hacia el despacho de Ray y soltándole la pregunta. Tan pronto como la lanzó se quedó helada al ver lo que acaba de hacer, pero Felicity como siempre mantuvo la entereza, consecuente con sus actos y lo que conllevaran.

Ray se quedó de piedra, allí sentado sin saber que responder. Porque de hecho ni él mismo lo sabía. Se había dejado llevar por el momento, por la euforia de haber cerrado un buen negocio gracias a ella, agradecido por sus palabras de apoyo y admiración frente a los inversores. Ella había hablado tan bien de él, le había apoyado incondicionalmente, admiraba su entereza y lealtad, su inteligencia y buen humor y en ese momento no pensó, la vio tan hermosa con su traje azul, que sin pensarlo la cogió entre sus brazos y la besó. Se engañaría a si mismo si negase que la rubia no le atraía,y para colmo ella había correspondido a su beso, y eso le había sorprendido, hubiese preferido que le diera una bofetada o que se apartase de él, porque ahora no sabía bien que tenia que hacer o decir. Porque después de ese beso los dos se habían comportado como si no hubiese pasado nada, pero el hecho estaba allí y ahora tenía que enfrentarse a él. Para bien o para mal.

- Claro...tienes derecho a hacerme esa pregunta.- dijo el carraspeando e intentando ganar tiempo para pensar que decirle.

Ella estaba de pie ante su mesa, erguida y con la barbilla ligeramente levantada, intentando aparentar tranquilidad e intentando mantenerse firme,pero su mano derecha se abría y cerraba inquieta, delatando el nerviosismo que sentía.

Ray la miró mientras se levantaba de la mesa, ella como siempre estaba tan guapa con esos vestidos que no sabía de donde sacaba, tan originales, tan coloridos... tan Felicity. Se sorprendió mirando sus largas piernas, apoyadas sobre una sandalias negras de tacón que aún estilizaban más su figura.

-¡Ray!.- le dijo ella al sentirse observada

- Oh, lo siento, es que me has cogido por sorpresa.

- Bueno, ¿puedes darme una explicación o no?.-

- Lo siento, no debí alejarme sin más.- dijo él notando como el rubor subía a sus mejillas.- Y supongo que tampoco debí besarte, me salió sin pensar.

Ella abrió los ojos e iba a replicar algo pero él la interrumpió

- Yo no soy así, no soy de los que hacen esas cosas. Pero es que me emocionó la manera en como hablaste de mí a los señores Gartner. Y no sé, quizá me dejé llevar. Ya sé que no me comporte como tiene que hacerlo un jefe.- finalizó su explicación.

- Bueno, yo tampoco me comporte como debería haberlo hecho .- dijo ella sonrojándose también al recordar el intenso beso.- No quiero que haya malos entendidos entre nosotros, mi vida ya es suficiente complicada como para liarla más.-

La informática dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse, satisfecha con la conversación que acaban de tener, la tensión había desaparecido y ya podía volver a comportarse como siempre. Entonces Ray se le acercó.

- Felcity, debes saber que para mi eres más que una empleada. Tu manera de ver las cosas, tu apoyo y entusiasmo hacen que quiera ser mejor. Te necesito para mis proyectos de futuro, contar con tu visión es muy importante para mi. Ya se que ahora mismo tu vida es un poco liada, se que Oliver era más que tu jefe y que le eres leal, y que es una situación complicada, trabajas para el hombre que se ha quedado con la empresa de tu ex-jefe, pero te necesito concentrada en los proyectos de Palmer Technologies.

Ray sabía que entre Oliver y Felicity había algo especial y diferente, sabía que ella salia corriendo a su lado cuando este la necesitaba, que anteponía su amistad al trabajo con él, pero no le importaba porque sabía que Felicity también le era leal a él y al trabajo que hacía. Quería dejarle claro que respetaba lo que hubiese entre ella y su antiguo jefe, pero también le dejaba claro que contaba con ella.

Ahora la que se quedó de piedra fue ella. La pasión que demostraba Ray en su discurso la dejó sin palabras, a ella, la que siempre hablaba más de la cuenta.

- Vaya, agradezco tu confianza, pero en la cena no dije nada que no fuera cierto. Sientes pasión por lo que haces, quieres ayudar a la gente de esta ciudad y solo por eso, puedes contar conmigo. En cuanto a Oliver.- con solo decir su nombre sintió como se ruborizaba.- Somos amigos, y como supondrás, ahora esta pasando por un mal momento y voy a estar a su lado. No puedo dejarle de lado para concentrarme solo en tus proyectos, eso tienes que entenderlo. Pero ten por seguro que puedes contar conmigo mientras sigas el trabajo que has empezado. No te dejaré colgado.

El hombre sonrió con alivio.

- Admiro tu lealtad. Oliver tiene suerte de tenerte como amiga. Y yo tengo suerte de contar contigo como compañera. Gracias Felicity.

Los dos se quedaron uno delante del otro, un poco incómodos.

- Pues bueno, todo aclarado. Después de tanta dosis de sinceridad será mejor que vuelva a mi despacho, seguro que he dejado algo a medias.- dijo ella señalando con el dedo pulgar hacia su oficina.

El asintió con una sonrisa.

- Ha sido un placer estar contigo...quiero decir, hablar contigo, haber aclarado las cosas...- Felicity empezó a aturullarse y entornado los ojos finalmente dijo.- Estaré en mi oficina.- y se dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, mientras éste la veía alejarse con una sonrisa en los labios.

El resto del día Felicity se sintió como su nombre indicaba. La charla con Ray la había animado, quizá ya sabia hacia donde se dirigía su vida. El trabajo en Palmer Technologies era real, estable, no había peligro en él, Ray era un buen jefe y estaba a gusto trabajando con él, tenía grandes y buenas ideas. Las palabras de Ray Palmer la habían animado, la habían hecho sentirse valorada y esa sensación le gustaba. Cuando salió de la oficina, estaba de muy buen humor, hacia tiempo que no se sentía así. Cogió su Volkswagen Mini y se encaminó hacia la Guarida. Oliver le había pedido que hiciese un seguimiento de un tipo que parecía que raptaba a mujeres y luego las vendía en el mercado de trata de blancas.

Cuando llegó, sus compinches (como a ella le gustaba denominarlos), estaban todos allí. Roy y Arrow entrenaban. Ambos sin camiseta, luciendo sus impresionantes abdominales y músculos. Como iba a concentrarse en el trabajo con semejante espectáculo, pensó mientras se acercaba a Diggle que estaba limpiando varias armas. Laurel estaba haciendo abdominales. Laurel ya se había integrado en el equipo Arrow, aunque a Felicity no le hiciera mucha gracia ver a la abogada por allí, sabía que aportaba su grano de arena, y aunque no tuviese la experiencia ni conocimientos de su hermana Sarah, era una ayuda para Oliver y el equipo.

Diggle enseguida se percató del cambio de humor en la rubia. Hacia semanas que el humor alegre y parlanchín de la informática se había agriado un poco, y aunque ninguno hablaba del motivo, todos lo conocían de sobra.

- Felicity, te veo muy bien.- dijo el hombre, y era cierto. La informática estaba radiante.

El vestido rojo con escote de pico que llevaba la favorecía mucho, y como siempre su corta falda dejaba ver sus largas piernas, estilizadas por los eternos zapatos de tacón que le gustaba llevar. Parecía que el brillo había vuelto a sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro era como la de siempre.

- Muchas gracias John, hoy me han dado una dosis de autoestima y como suele decirse, estoy de subidón.- rió por lo bajo al usar esa expresión y Diggle asintió.

- Es evidente que algo ha pasado. No tendrá algo que ver esenuevo jefe tuyo, ¿verdad?.- Al decir eso miró de reojo a Oliver

Oliver maldijo por lo bajo a su amigo, pero en el fondo sintió una punzada de celos al pensar que quizá su cambio de humor se debía a Palmer. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con él, le acompañaba a reuniones, a cenas y eventos varios y ya no la veía tanto por la Guarida, y aunque su mente racional le decía que era normal, que ella tenia que hacer su vida, porque en definitiva el la había casi obligado a que a si fuera, su propio ego se molestaba al verla "rehacer" su vida tan rápidamente.

Sabia que eran sentimientos infantiles, pero no podía evitarlos. Aunque no se lo demostrase, amaba a Felicity como nunca había amado antes a nadie, y ver como se alejaba de él lo atormentaba.

Fecility sonrió al militar y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

- En realidad si.- contestó a su pregunta sin dar más explicaciones, y luego se dirigió hacia su ordenador, mirando de reojo a Oliver.

Sabía que había sido un comportamiento infantil, pero no pudo evitarlo, le había devuelto un poco del dolor que él le había causado, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, ella no era así, pero estaba dolida. Muy dolida.

Oliver no se había perdido detalle de la conversación de su amigo, pero aparentaba estar ocupado mirando una de sus flechas. Tampoco le había pasado por el alto el aspecto de su compañera y cuando la vio, con esas sandalias negras, luciendo esos tacones de infarto, y ese vestido que tan bien le sentaba, no pudo evitar sentir como un escalofrío recorría su columna vertebral y se le erizaba el bello de la nuca. Tubo que apartar la mirada de su chica miércoles para no delatar sus emociones.

Roy se acercó a ella mientras se secaba el sudor del torso con una toalla, y apoyándose en el reposa brazos de la silla se le acercó al oído y le dijo:

- Me alegra que estés de vuelta, te echaba de menos.

Felicity giró la cabeza levemente.

- Gracias Roy, yo también me echaba de menos- dijo ella

- Tienes que decirme el truco, yo también necesito un poco de subidón

Felicity cogió de la mano a su compañero y le sonrió con cariño, entendiendo a que se refería Roy. Desde que Thea lo había dejado, estaba muy desmoralizado, se sentía culpable. El hecho de que el miracuru lo hubiese dominado y bajo su influencia hubiese actuado de manera violenta y nada racional,haciendo daño a quien quería tampoco ayudaba a que el chico se encontrase mejor.

Por fin había superado los efectos de la droga,pero seguía sintiéndose culpable y despreciable, y aunque Diggle y Oliver habían estado a su lado, la reciente y estrecha amistad con Felicity era lo que más le había ayudado. Ella le había cuidado cuando perdió el conocimiento, bajo los efectos de la droga. Y con ella se había desahogado hablándole de Thea.

Los dos eran muy diferentes, él impulsivo, impaciente, a veces incluso arrogante, pero era muy divertido y el haber pasado una infancia dura, hacia que empatizase con gente que lo había pasado mal como él,y eso le gustaba a la informática.

Ella le aportaba confianza y serenidad. Refrenaba un poco su carácter impulsivo y los dos se complementaban muy en esa amistad. De hecho Oliver estaba un poco celoso se su relación. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con Felicity y otras personas le hacia comportarse de manera irracional.

Diggle vio la expresión en el rostro de su amigo y se acercó a él.

Tu lo has querido así Oliver.- le dijo.- Habla con ella, no seas estúpido. Vive un poco

Oliver lo miró, sus ojos estaban tristes.

No puedo, lo sabes. No quiero hacerla sufrir.

- ¿Y no lo estas haciendo ya?.- le cuestionó su amigo.

Oliver no contestó. Se acercó a Felicity y Roy que hablaban animadamente.

- ¿Como va el seguimiento?.- le preguntó a la informática mientras de ponía una camiseta

- Bien, lo tengo controlado las 24 horas del día. De momento no ha hecho nada sospechoso.

- Parece que va con pies de plomo.- dijo Roy.- Así no podremos cogerle.

- Le podríamos tender una trampa.- dijo de repente Felicity

- ¿Que quieres decir?.-intervino Diggle. Laurel se había acercado a los cuatro.

- No hay manera de cogerle haciendo nada ilegal, se cubre muy bien las espaldas y aunque le tengo vigilado a él y gente que trabaja con él, después de tres semanas aún no hemos descubierto nada.

- Tarde o temprano hará algo, cometerá algún error.- dijo Diggle no muy convencido.

- Seguirle creo que no vale la pena,es una perdida de tiempo y no conseguimos íamos que hacer algo más drástico.- intervino Laurel.- Hacerle confesar como sea.

Felicity se sintió dolida porque la abogada despreciase de ese modo su trabajo, pero no dijo nada.

- No podemos cogerle sin más, es un miembro importante de la sociedad de Starling City, necesitaríamos pruebas para hacer algo así.- dijo Oliver muy serio.

- La semana que viene da una fiesta en su mansión para recaudar fondos para ayudar a los desfavorecidos de los Glades. - dijo Felicity con toda naturalidad.- Puedo conseguir entradas para nosotros.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que quieres decir?.- preguntó Roy

- Ray Palmer está invitado

Otra vez ese Palmer, pensó Oliver.

- ¿Quieres hacer de señuelo?.- preguntó incrédula Laurel

- Puedo hacerlo.-dijo la informática con orgullo.

Felicity ya nos ha ayudado en más de una ocasión.- intervino Roy.- Nos ha demostrado en más de una ocasión su valentía, aunque no este entrenada para el trabajo en las calles, es muy capaz.

Felicity agradeció a Roy que saliera en su defensa ante Laurel. La abogada la rebajaba siempre que podía,la hacia sentirse inútil, como si ella fuese la más apta para salir a las calles. Sarah si que estaba bien entrenada, pero desde su muerte, Laurel se había auto impuesto la misión de sustituir a su hermana en la lucha contra el mal, y lo cierto es que solo sabía algo de defensa personal y poco más, pero parecía que le gustaba restregarle a Felicity que ella salia a las calles con Arrow.

- De ninguna manera.- dijo tajante Oliver.-

- No es mala idea-. Intervino de nuevo Diggle.

- ¿Que no es mala idea que Felicity se mezcle con esa gente?

Puedo hacerlo yo.- se ofreció Laurel

- Sigue sin gustarme.- insistió Oliver.

- Oliver puedo hacerlo. Vosotros me protegeríais, llevaría un localizador, estaría controlada en todo momento. Es la única manera de saber donde se lleva a las chicas que secuestra.- insistió Felicity,deseosa de hacerse valer y no ser la eterna chica de la oficina.

- La idea no es mala, pero tu no puedes ir. Ya te has arriesgado suficientes veces sin estar preparada. - Contestó Oliver.- No estas acostumbrada a la acción, no quiero que te pongas en peligro, solo eres una informática no ...- tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de sus labios Oliver sabía que la había cagado y mucho.

Vio la mirada dolida de Felicity, y como toda alegría que había sentido hacia unos momentos desaparecía de nuevo de su rostro. Como le había podido decir aquello, como había podido ser tan cruel. Cuando ella sin estar entrenada le había salvado en mas de una ocasión, cuando se había visto envuelta en persecuciones y tiroteos. Como había podido ser tan injusto.

- No quería decir eso.- intentó excusarse, pero tuvo que enfrentarse a las miradas dolidas y enojadas de Roy y Diggle.

- Bueno, pues podría hacer de informática y acceder a los datos in situ. Seguro que tiene algún archivo, algo en su ordenador que podamos usar para incriminarlo.- intervino Felicity remarcando la palabra informática. - Desde aquí no puedo hacer nada, eso esta claro.- contestó Felicity -. Pero podría acceder a la información desde su ordenador, en su oficina.

- Podría funcionar, ya lo hemos hecho otras veces.- Intervino Roy

Oliver se rascó la cabeza y miró a Felicity a los ojos, ella le aguanto la mirada, intentando no demostrar el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras, se tragó el orgullo y el amor propio , esperando la respuesta de Oliver.

Él era reacio a exponerla una vez más, pero sabía que sólo ella podía acceder a los datos que necesitaban, pero se resistía a dar su brazo a torcer.

- ¿O es que tienes alguna excusas más para que no pueda hacerlo?.- le preguntó la rubia con los ojos brillantes por las lagrimas contenidas.

Cuando Oliver por fin asintió, Laurel soltó un bufido de impotencia, pero aceptó la decisión del grupo, de hecho tenían mucha más experiencia que ella y sabía que Felicity era un miembro importante del equipo y que Oliver la tenía en muy alta consideración aunque ella no la viese de la misma forma.

-¿ Que os parece si cuando acabamos aquí nos vamos a tomas una cerveza?.- propuso Diggle.- O un refresco.- dijo mirando a Felicity sabiendo que esta no bebía.

- Yo me apunto.- dijo Roy intentado animar a su amiga.

En un primer momento ella estuvo a punto de rechazar la invitación, pero luego le vino a la mente una imagen de Ray, y volvió a pensar en sus palabras, en como la habían animado, en lo feliz que había llegado esa tarde a la Guarida.

- ¿Porqué no?, es viernes. Tengamos un poco de vida social.- dijo girando la silla y mirando a Roy y Diggle con una sonrisa.

Roy admiró a su amiga, como se estaba tragando el enfado, tristeza o decepción que pudiese sentir en ese momento y le guiñó un ojo.

- Pues no se hable más.- Y los tres recogieron sus chaquetas y se fueron.

- Hasta el lunes.- dijo Felicity a modo de despedida.

Cuando el trío se hubo ido, Laurel se acercó a Oliver que estaba colgando el traje de Arrow en su sitio.

- Oliver, siento lo que ha pasado..- no sabia muy bien que decir.- Pero yo puedo hacer de señuelo, se que no esta bien decirlo pero Felicity no es mujer de acción, yo...

- Dejalo Laurel. No me gusta que os arriesguéis ninguna de las dos. Pero no hables así de Felicity. Ella me ha ayudado sin condiciones desde que me mostré como Arrow ante ella, la he puesto en peligro en más de una ocasión y jamas ha flaqueado, y ha demostrado su valentía salvándome la vida más de una vez. Y evitó que una bala matase a tu hermana, recibiéndola por ella.

- Lo siento, no lo sabia, yo...-

- Déjame solo por favor.- la cortó Oliver

- Como quieras.- y diciendo esto, Laurel recogió sus cosas y se fue dejando a Oliver con sus pensamientos, solo en la Guarida.


	3. En la fiesta

Felicity estaba nerviosa. Sabía que todo dependía de ella, que todos contaban con ella.

Oliver estaría en la fiesta con Laurel como acompañante. Al pensar en Laurel no pudo evitar sentir un sabor amargo en la garganta. Sabía que no estaban juntos, pero no podía evitar pensar en que lo habían estado y que entre ellos había algo diferente, algo que ella nunca tendría con Oliver.

Se miró al espejo, intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. El reflejo que vio la sorprendió, pues no reconocía a la Felicity que en él se reflejaba.

Lucía un vestido negro con pedrería largo hasta los pies, un largo corte hasta la mitad de su muslo derecho mostraba su larga pierna, realzada por los zapatos negros de plataforma que calzaban sus pies, y el cuerpo del vestido, en forma de uve y atado por detrás del cuello, mostraba un generoso escote y dejaba al descubierto su espalda.

Su pelo, peinado con un elegante recogido y adornado con alguna pedrería, estilizaba su cuello. Remataba el conjunto unos sencillos pendientes en forma de lágrima y un bolso a conjunto con su vestido.

Se veía diferente vestida así, ella siempre vestía de colores vivos y alegres, y solo en una ocasión se había puesto un vestido negro, pero este era demasiado atrevido para como era ella.

_- Creo que es demasiado.- le había dicho Felicity a Ray cuando él le entregó el vestido. _

_- Quiero que los dejes impresionados.- le contestó éste._

_- No necesito mostrarme como un trozo de carne para captar su atención.- le había contestado Felicity molesta._

_- Oh, no pretendo lucirte...- Ray carraspeó incomodo pues no había pensado en que la rubia pudiese sentirse así, solo quería que estuviese radiante, quizá se había equivocado.- No pasa nada, puedo cambiarlo por otro más adecuado para ti._

_- ¿Es que este no es adecuado?.- Felicity disfrutó confundiendo a Ray, pues en el fondo le había dolido de que dudara de que ella no luciría un vestido tan sexy y atrevido como aquél._

_- Si claro que lo es, pero es que tu... -. Ray no sabía que decir._

_Al ver la expresión en su rostro Felicity había sonreído, y éste se relajó al ver que la rubia le estaba tomando el pelo._

_- Me lo pondré, quizá es hora de experimentar cosas nuevas.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, y de inmediato vio como Ray suspiraba de alivio._

Al pensar en esa conversación rió ella sola, le había dicho que no había problema, pero ahora al verse se sentía incomoda. Pero también se sentía guapa... se sentía poderosa. Y pensó que quizá luciendo de esa manera, captaría la atención de Jason Becher,el supuesto villano/proxeneta/ricachón/filantropo que conocería en tan solo media hora en su mansión.

Oliver le había dejado muy claro que solo tenía que conseguir los datos del ordenador, él y Laurel se encargarían de vigilar al millonario para que la informática pudiese hacer el trabajo sin desafortunadas interrupciones. No tenía que hacer nada más, pero Felicity quería demostrarle una vez más, que podía contar con ella en el propio terreno, no sólo aporreando un teclado, y si se ganaba la atención del Sr. Becher, pues mejor para todos.

Como siempre Ray fue puntual, cuando Felicity abrió la puerta Ray se quedó sin palabras, y también era raro en él, porque siempre tenía algo que decir.

- Vaya .- fue lo único que pudieron articular sus labios

Felicity se ruborizo y lo miró de reojo, sin poderle aguantar la mirada y luego tomando la mano que el le ofrecía, la ayudo a bajar las escaleras de su casa hasta el coche.

La mansión de Jason Becher se encontraba en el barrio de Castlefall, un hermoso barrio tranquilo donde muchas de las personalidades de la ciudad tenían allí sus residencias.

Un gran jardín rodeaba la suntuosa mansión, y varios aparcacoches se encargaban de retirar los vehículos de los invitados que iban llegando.

Cuando Felicity entró en el gran salón se quedó impresionada por el tamaño del mismo, era más grande que el salón de la mansión de su ex-jefe, y ella siendo como era hija de una camarera de Las Vegas, siempre se sentía abrumada ante tanta muestra de opulencia y riqueza. Aunque hubiese trabajado durante dos años con uno de los multimillonarios más deseados de Starling City, seguía sin acostumbrarse.

Felicity tomó aire antes de sumergirse en la multitud de elegantes invitados y luego mostrando su mejor sonrisa, aceptó el brazo que Ray le ofrecía.

Este lucia su perfecta sonrisa, mostrando sus perfectos dientes a las personas con las que se cruzaba, saludando con una inclinación de cabeza a alguno de ellos. Felicity se agarraba con fuerza al brazo de Ray y éste la miró con una sonrisa divertida.

- Felicity, si sigues aprentandome así el brazo me vas a cortar la circulación.- le dijo el empresario.

- Oh.. lo siento.- se disculpó ella.- Pero es que no me acostumbro aún a estas fiestas, no me siento muy cómoda, y este vestido no ayuda.

Ray se acercó a su oído y casi en un susurro le dijo

- Estas espectacular, ¿no ves como te miran todos?

- Me miran así porque voy contigo, tu eres el importante empresario.

- Y tu mi guapa e inteligente vicepresidenta . Disfruta de la fiesta.- le aconsejó con un guiño.

Sus rostros estaban muy cerca , ella asintió,algo cohibida,pero Ray con su blanca y perfecta sonrisa la tranquilizó.

- ¿Preparada?.- le preguntó indicándole hacia un grupo de personas que estaban alrededor de un hombre alto y moreno. Era Jason Becher.

Oliver estaba en el centro del salón, vestido con un impecable smoking negro con camisa blanca, en una mano sostenía una copa de champán, luciendo una de sus bien estudiadas sonrisas, saludaba y estrechaba manos a viejos conocidos.

Parecía que estuviese relajado y divirtiéndose, pero sus ojos no paraban de observar todo a su alrededor, posibles vías de escape si algo iba mal, las escaleras, a los invitados, y sobretodo la entrada del salón, esperando ver llegar a Felicity para poder empezar con la misión.

Laurel estaba hablando con unos conocidos, esta lucía un precioso vestido morado de escote palabra de honor que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

Cuando Felicity hizo su aparición cogida del brazo de Ray, el corazón de Oliver dio un vuelco. La rubia estaba realmente hermosa, y peligrosamente sexy con ese vestido negro, al moverse, la falda del mismo se movía, dejando entrever su larga pierna.

Oliver se quedó sin aliento y se maldijo por no ser él que aquella noche acompañara a Felicty. Estaba tan centrado en la visión de _su chica_, que no oyó que Laurel le estaba hablando. Entonces la joven abogada, dirigió su mirada hacia donde Oliver miraba y sus ojos se entristecieron al ser consciente de que Oliver nunca la había mirado como miraba a Felicity.

Felicity aún no le había visto, Ray le susurraba algo al oído haciendo que _su chica_ sonriera, y sin poder evitarlo Oliver apretó los labios con impotencia.

- Esta muy guapa.- le dijo Laurel, con una sonrisa triste. Entendiendo de repente que lo que hubiera habido entre ella y Oliver realmente se había acabado.

Oliver pareció volver a la realidad, se giró hacia Laurel,su rostro volvía a ser el de siempre, una bonita y estudiada sonrisa que no demostraba lo que realmente sentía o pensaba. Ignoró el comentario de su amiga y se dirigió al encuentro de la pareja.

- Felicity, Ray, me alegra veros-. Dijo él cordialmente ocultando cualquier sentimiento.

Felicity se sonrojó ante la mirada de Oliver y sin darse cuenta se agarró con más fuerza al brazo de Ray, echo que no pasó desapercibido a Oliver, pero si le molestó no lo demostró en absoluto. Ray noto la tensión de ella en el agarre de su brazo.

- Yo también me alegro de verte Oliver.- Entonces Oliver presentó a su acompañante a Palmer.

- He oido hablar mucho de usted srta. Lance, es una ardiente defensora de los débiles, es un placer conocerla.

El halago de Ray hizo sonreír a Laurel que le tendió la mano. Oliver mantuvo su sonrisa como si ésta se hubiese congelado en sus labios, intentaba no mirar a Felicity por todos los medios para no delatar sus sentimientos. Celos, tristeza, decepción, enojo,deseo... una mezcla de ellos se confundían en su interior.

- Íbamos a saludar al sr. Becher, ¿nos acompañáis?.- preguntó el empresario

Oliver asintió e hizo un movimiento con la mano para dar paso a la pareja.

Jason Becher estaba en el centro de una pequeño grupo de personas, éstas se reían por algún comentario o alguna anécdota que este estaba explicando. Becher era un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años, alto y moreno. Su piel tostada por el sol, realzaba sus ojos grises, una perilla enmarcaba sus labios gruesos, y el pelo bien peinado y brillante le caía largo y suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda. Realmente era un hombre atractivo y que irradiaba una fuerte personalidad y carisma.

- Sr. Palmer.- dijo saliendo al encuentro del empresario cuando éste se acercó junto a Felicity seguidos de Oliver y Laurel.

- Sr. Becher, me alegra mucho conocerle en persona al fin.- dijo cordialmente Ray.

- Bueno, podemos dejarnos ya de formalismos, ¿no crees? Puedes llamarme Jason.- le dijo éste estrechando la mano de Ray con seguridad.

Ray iba a presentar a Felicity y a sus acompañantes pero Jason se le adelantó.

- Vaya, veo que vienes muy bien acompañado.- esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a Felicity a los ojos.- Es un placer señorita...

- Smoak, Felicity Smoak.- terminó ella sintiendo como se ruborizaba y tendiéndole la mano, pero Becher, en lugar de estrechársela, la cogió con delicadeza y dándole la vuelta, le estampo un beso sobre ella.

- Vaya, no sabía que aún quedasen caballeros en Starling City.- contestó ella sin saber muy bien porque había dicho eso. Becher la miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Junto a Felicity, Oliver se movió inquieto. Nadie más se dio cuenta, pero Felicity lo conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta de que le estaba costando mucho no estampar un puñetazo en la cara de aquel individuo.

Ray hizo el resto de presentaciones y los cinco comenzaron a hablar animadamente de cosas sin importancia, mientras que Becher no quitaba los ojos de Felicity, cosa que a parte de enojar aún más a Oliver, le preocupó por las sospechas que tenían de él.

Bechen hablaba con desenvoltura, mostrando todo su encanto y simpatía. No era de extrañar que las mujeres sucumbieran a sus encantos y que éste se aprovechara de este hecho.

Felicity no se dejó engañar tan fácilmente por él, ya había lidiado con las sonrisas falsas y edulcoradas de otro antiguo multimillonario de la ciudad, por lo que conocía de sobra su modus operandi.

Aunque Oliver ya no fuera así con su equipo, sabía como actuaba estando con otras personas,como sabia ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y mostrar lo mejor de si mismo, así que Felicity sabía que todo era una mascara, una actuación.

Oliver suspiró con alivio al ver que su chica no caía embelesada por las palabras de su anfitrión, otras personas se habían acercado al grupo y reían con las historias y anécdotas que contaba de sus largos viajes.

Oliver cogió a Felicity de la mano y los dos se alejaron un poco del grupo, haciendo ver que hablaban de cosas banales. Oliver con su eterna sonrisa en los labios.

- La subasta empezará pronto.- le dijo él

Ella asintió, entendiendo lo que él quería decir. Aprovecharían la subasta, cuando todo el mundo estuviese pendiente de ella para entrar en su despacho y que la informática hiciera su trabajo.

- ¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó preocupado de verdad, rozando levemente el brazo de ella.

Felicity asintió, notando como un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo con el leve contacto de la mano de Oliver en su piel.

- De acuerdo. Pues vamos allá.- dijo él mirándole a los ojos.- Todo ira bien, estamos aquí para protegerte, Roy y Diggle están fuera, preparados por si..

- La fastidio.- terminó la frase Felicity

- No, ¿porque dices eso?.- la reprendió Oliver.- Felicity sabes que confío en ti... yo.. lamento lo que te dije el otro día. - La miró con culpabilidad.- Todo irá bien, sigues confiando en mi, ¿verdad?.- Oliver tenía miedo de su respuesta.

- Siempre confío en ti.- le contestó ella, calmando con esa respuesta el corazón de Oliver,pero no el suyo propio.

En ese momento, la gente empezó a dirigirse hacia una sala aun mayor que la primera, repleta de sillas encaradas hacia un pequeño estrado. Un hombre de unos 50 años estaba de pie tras un micrófono.

Felicity se rezagó del grupo, esperando que todos tomaran asiento para poder ir a hacer lo que había venido a hacer. Oliver disimulaba estar tomando una ultima copa, hablando con un camarero, pero de echo la estaba vigilando. A su vez Laurel vigilaría a Jason Becher, y se comunicarían con el resto del equipo por un micro que llevaba en la oreja.

Una voz grave y profunda junto a Felicity la hizo dar un respingo.

- Pero Felicity,¿que haces aquí? Te vas a perder la subasta.- era la voz de Becher

- Prefiero mirar desde aquí, las subastas me cansan un poco.- quizá la excusa no era muy buena, pero a Felicity no se le ocurrió otra.

- Tomemos una copa.- dijo Becher con una encantadora sonrisa dirigiéndose hacia la barra del bar y tomando a Felicity por la cintura.

- Ella se movió inquieta, pero Becher no la soltó.

- Mierda.- oyó Diggle que decía Oliver en su oido.

- ¿Que pasa Oliver?.- le contestó preocupado el militar

- Becher está con Felicity.

- Joder.- Oliver oyó la voz de Roy.

- Esto lo complica todo.- dijo en voz baja Oliver.

- Tranquilo, confía en Felicity.- le dijo Diggle, y Oliver asintió con preocupación.

Becher le dio una copa de champán a la rubia, y pese a todos los pronósticos, se la bebió casi de un solo trago. Oliver entornó los ojos cuando vio a Felicity beberse el champán. La chica no era bebedora y él temió que los nervios la traicionasen y acabara borracha. Pero Felicity no era tonta, y sabía que necesitaba relajarse un poco e inhibirse un poco o su tapadera no colaría.

Becher mantenía la mano apoyada en la parte baja de la espalda de Feliciy, provocando unos oscuros pensamientos en la cabeza de Oliver. La chica no sabía como apartarse de él sin ofenderle,así que sin que él se diese cuenta, soltó la servilleta con la que sujetaba la copa.

- Oh vaya.- dijo apartándose de él para ver donde había caído.

Becher sonrió y se apartó de la chica, normalmente todas las mujeres se sentían enseguida atraídas por él, pero vio que esa mujer era distinta.

- Toma.- le dijo dándole otra copa de champán, y Felicity la aceptó con una cándida sonrisa.

- ¿Vamos a la subasta?.- le dijo él y ella no pudo decir que no.

Mientras acompañaba al hombre hacia el salón donde acaba de comenzar el discurso del subastador, Felicity miró de refilón a Oliver sin saber que hacer y éste movió la cabeza negativamente, con impotencia. El plan había cambiado.

- …. y por último, agradecer al anfitrión de esta magnifica fiesta que nos haya permitido organizar la subasta aquí.- al decir esto miró a Becher que entraba junto a Felity por la puerta.

Todas las caras se giraron hacia ellos dos, mientras aplaudían y asentían con entusiasmo.

- Muchas gracias a todos por su asistencia.- dijo el millonario subiendo al estrado.- Como bien saben, los beneficios recaudados en esta subasta, se destinarán a ayudar a los barrios más pobres de Starling City, así que sean generosos.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y los asistentes rieron ante las palabras del hombre.

Felicity no sabía que hacer, no podía escabullirse sin más, estaba sentada en la primera fila, junto a Jason. Al otro lado de Becher estaba Ray, hablando animadamente con una mujer. Felicity no podía comunicarse con su equipo por miedo a ser descubierta, tendría que aguantar toda la subasta junto al presunto proxeneta y mostrarle su mejor sonrisa aunque esto la repugnase. Si quería que Becher se fijara en ella, lo había conseguido, lo malo era que ahora no podía quitárselo de encima. Suspiro con pesar, dispuesta a interpretar su papel.

Mientras, Oliver, sentado unas filas por detrás de ella, no le quitaba ojo de encima. Todo su equipo estaba alerta y en tensión, sin saber como acabaría todo aquello. Por un momento pensó en vestirse de Arrow e intentar algo... pero ¿que... ?, no, tendría que tener paciencia. Todo estaba en manos de Felicity.


	4. Improvisando

**Improvisando**

Felicity ojeaba el catalogo de los objetos subastados pero sin prestar atención. Su mente pensaba que podía hacer para alejarse de Becher sin levantar sospechas, cosa realmente complicada porque lo tenía a su lado y no cesaba en sus atenciones hacia ella, incomodandola y enfureciendola a partes iguales, pero su rostro no mostraba semejantes sentimientos.

- … y ahora un precioso colgante con un bonito diamante engarzado en oro blanco, cedido por nuestro anfitrión el Sr. Becher.- estaba diciendo el subastador, mientras mostraba la hermosa y cara joya a su público.

Los invitados aplaudieron a Becher por ceder semejante objeto y éste se levantó inclinando cortésmente la cabeza.

- Y encima creído.- dijo Felicity en voz baja. Todo el equipo oyó su comentario.

- Parece que te lo estas pasando bien, ¿eh?. - la voz de Diggle arrancó una sonrisa en la informática, pero no pudo responder, tan solo emitió un gruñido que todos supieron interpretar.

Mientras, la joya subastada había adquirido un alto valor, los dos pujadores eran Ray y el propio Becher. Felicity estaba tan absorta pensando en que hacer que no se había dado cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ella, y que Oliver la miraba de un modo extraño.

- Muy bien señoras y señores, esto es un duelo.- decía animado el subastador.- ¿Quien se hará con la joya para la señorita?.

Entonces Felicity levantó la vista de la revista y se dio cuenta de que _ella_, era la señorita en cuestión. Su rostro se encendió de inmediato, si hubiese podido se hubiese escondido bajo una silla, pero allí estaba, siendo el centro de atención de todo el mundo.

Buscó la mirada de Ray, y éste le contestó sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo le dijo:

- Es por una buena causa.- pero Felicity no le encontró la gracia por ningún lado, pues odiaba ser el centro de atención.

La puja terminó y fue Becher el vencedor, todos los invitados aplaudieron al multimillonario, había ofrecido la joya y la había comprado él mismo. Todos admiraron ese gesto, todos menos Felicity claro.

Becher subió al estrado y cogiendo la joya se la ofreció a la rubia que lo miró atónita. En la sala se oyó un murmullo y otro aplauso entusiasmado.

- Levántate y acepta el regalo.- oyó que le decía Oliver muy serio, serrando los dientes furioso por el giro de los acontecimientos.

Felicity obedeció, y como una autómata se levantó y aceptó la joya, Becher se la coloco pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello a una asombrada Felicity, haciendo que ésta se encogiera al tener los brazos de ese tipo en su cuello, tocándola. El público estaba entusiasmado, todos esperaban que dijese algo.

- Ahora no es el momento de quedarse muda.- oyó la voz de Oliver en su oreja, haciendo que reaccionara.

- Vaya.- dijo mirando al publico que tenía ante ella.- Esto es un honor, que dos hombres quieran alagar a una chica con algo así.- dijo tocándose el colgante-, es algo que nunca me había pasado.

Calló durante unos segundos, y enseguida volvió a hablar.

- Bueno salvo en el instituto cuando unos compañeros apostaron que... - empezó a parlotear con nerviosismo y explicó una anécdota que pareció agradar al publico reunido en la sala y hacerle reír.

Su mirada se topo con la de Oliver, éste la miraba muy serio.

- En resumen, muchas gracias.- dijo para finalizar su pequeño discurso, mirando a Ray y a Becher alternativamente.-

Este último asintió con una gran sonrisa y acercándose a Felicity le besó en la mejilla, dejándola aún más asombrada si cabía.

Todos la miraban,haciéndola sentir nerviosa, pero lo que si hizo que se le cayese el alma a los pies fue la mirada de Oliver ¿la hacia culpable del comportamiento de aquellos dos hombres que parecían haberse vuelto locos?, ¿la miraba con desaprobación? Era difícil interpretar el ceño fruncido de Oliver y sus ojos.

Entonces empezó a sentirse terriblemente mal. Todo empezó a darle vueltas, quizá las dos copas de champán tampoco ayudaban, ojala pudiese desaparecer de allí. Y entonces tuvo una idea.

- Sígueme la corriente.- susurró a Oliver antes de tocarse la frente, poner los ojos en blanco y dejarse caer desmayada al suelo.

Becher y Ray se acercaron a Felicity rápidamente.

- Felicity.- la llamó Ray, preocupado.

- Apártense, dejen que le llegue el aire.- dijo Oliver acercándose al estrado y apartando a la multitud que había alrededor de la chica.

Entonces Felicity abrió los ojos y todos respiraron con alivio.

- Eso ha sido la impresión de que dos hombres guapos y ricos se peleen por ella.- oyó que una mujer le decía a otra, con cierta envidia en el tono de su voz, y eso le enfureció aún más.

- ¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó Ray.

- Si, solo me he mareado, siento haber montado esta escena.- dijo Felicity con total sinceridad.

- No te preocupes, llamaremos a una ambulancia y..- intervino Becher

- NO.- Los tres hombres que estaban a su lado la miraron sorprendidos por la rotundidad de su grito.- No por favor, no me gustan las agujas ni nada relacionado con los hospitales. - dijo ella con una de sus mejores sonrisas lastimeras.- Solo necesito tumbarme un poco.

- Claro.- dijo Becher y fue a cogerla en brazos pero Oliver se le adelantó y cogiéndola con decisión se la llevó del salón hacia el piso superior donde habían las habitaciones y el despacho de Becher.

- No sabia que actuabas tan bien.- le dijo Oliver mientras subía en volandas a Felicity. Pero no había humor en su voz. Esta tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, oyendo como latía su corazón, aspirando la fragancia de su colonia.

- Supongo que eso lo habré sacado de mi madre.- contestó ella levantando levemente la cabeza y encontrándose con esos ojos azules que parecían dejarla sin sentido.

Oliver la llevó a la habitación que Becher le indicó.

- No os preocupéis, solo necesito descansar un poco, el champan y yo no nos llevamos muy bien.- dijo Felicity, y no mentía del todo.

- Vaya número que has montado.- oyó la voz de Roy en su oído.- Si te quedas sin trabajo de informática puedes probar como actriz dramática.

- Roy, ahora no estoy de humor para esto.- le contestó ella levantándose de la cama donde Oliver la había dejado.

- Genial, ahora si que estoy donde tenía que estar.- dijo

- ¿Estas bien?.- le preguntó Laurel.-¿necesitas ayuda.?

- No, puedo hacerlo. Es cierto que estaba mareada pero lo he exagerado un poco.- le contestó la rubia.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde ya sabia que estaba el despacho de Becher.

- Felicity date prisa.- le dijo Oliver.- Laurel y yo le vigilaremos, pero no pierdas tiempo.

La rubia suspiró resignada.

- Te gusta mucho dar órdenes ¿verdad?.- le espetó un poco enojada. Y oyó como Oliver soltaba una maldición y no decía nada más.

Entró en el despacho de Becher, las cámaras de vigilancia estaban desconectadas, Diggle y Roy ya se habían encargado de ello. Se sentó en el sillón tras la mesa del despacho y con dedos hábiles empezó a buscar en el ordenador.

Mientras, la fiesta continuaba, la gente bebía y bailaba, pasándoselo bien, ajenos a la realidad. Oliver y Laurel vigilaban a Becher mientras bailaban. Después de la escena de Felicity, el multimillonario había estado hablando con dos hombres de características físicas considerables y Oliver enseguida los reconoció como guardaespaldas o agentes de seguridad.

Luego lo vio hablando con Ray durante un buen rato antes de que despareciera sin que Oliver o Laurel supiesen a donde había ido. Oliver estaba subiendo una de las escaleras cuando Ray se le acercó.

- ¿Has hablado con Felicity?, ¿sabes si esta muy enfadada conmigo?. - le preguntó realmente preocupado.

Oliver se frenó en seco, maldiciendo, pero cuando se giró hacia Ray, su semblante no mostraba ninguna emoción.

- A Felicity no le gustan las sorpresas, no le gusta ser el centro de atención. - Hizo una pausa.- Deberías saberlo.- No pudo evitar la puya.

Ray asintió con pesar.

- No te caigo bien, aún me haces culpable por haber perdido Queen Consolidaded, ¿verdad?.- lo miró, poniéndose muy serio.- Puedo aceptar y asumir que no te caiga bien, ódiame si quieres, pero de ninguna de las maneras acepto que me hagas culpable de perder tu empresa. Eso es solo culpa tuya y de tu mala gestión.

Oliver apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Ray sin proponerselo le había dado donde donde más le dolía, en el orgullo.

- Ray ahora no es momento para esto, de verdad. - le contestó reprimiendo la furia que estaba creciendo en su interior . - Hay cosas que no entiendes, no pretendas..

Pero Ray lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano.

- Quizá no, pero lo que si se es que Felicity te admira y siente una lealtad hacia ti que no comprendo, es verdad.

Oliver iba a contestarle algo pero Ray siguió hablando. Oliver estaba nervioso, pues Ray le estaba entreteniendo.

- Se que no la conozco tanto como tu, pero lo que si se es que últimamente no ha sido la misma, esta triste y distraída. No se si tu eres el causante de su estado de animo o es otra cosa. Solo te pido que no le hagas daño. Y que no me veas como a tu enemigo, pues no pretendo serlo. Ella me importa. Es una buena persona y no se merece sufrir como lo esta haciendo. Ni por ti ni por mí.

Oliver lo miró, impaciente por acabar con aquella conversación, veía verdadera preocupación en las palabras de Ray, pero se negaba a darle la razón, su orgullo se lo impedía.

- ¿Eso es todo?.- le preguntó

- Si, eso es todo.- dijo Ray dándole la espalda y volviendo a bajar las escaleras, encaminándose de nuevo hacia la multitud.

Oliver se quedó allí de pie durante unos segundos. Intentando asimilar lo que el empresario le había dicho, hasta que el carraspeo de Diggle lo hizo volver a la realidad. No esperaba tener esa conversación con Ray y menos aún que el resto de su equipo fuese testigo de ella.

-¿Feclitiy?.- la llamó Oliver, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, y eso no sabia si era buena o mala señal.

Felicity había desconectado el micrófono y su audífono, pues oír a sus compañeros la distraía, ya lo volvería a conectar cuando terminara el trabajo. De momento necesitaba estar totalmente concentrada en descifrar los códigos de acceso para poder acceder a los datos que tanto necesitaban y no oyó la conversación entre Oliver y Ray. Mientras los dos hombre hablaban, ella hacia volar sus dedos por el teclado mientras murmuraba y tomaba notas mentales de lo que iba haciendo.

De repente Oliver oyó la voz triunfal de Felicity y suspiró con alivio.

- Lo tengo, estoy enviando la información a la Guarida. - dijo Felicity

- Felcity ¿te habías desconectado?. -le preguntó Oliver incrédulo.

- Si, es que vuestro parloteo me molestaba y entonces no podía concentrarme y si no logro concentrarme entonces...

- Fe-li-ci-ty.- -dijo Oliver exasperado.

La rubia calló de golpe, suspirando.

- Hemos perdido a Becher.- dijo Oliver, creo que Arrow tendrá que intervenir.

- Que quieres decir... - contestó Felcity, pero la conversación de interrumpió.

- Oliver, creo que algo va mal.- dijo Roy

- ¿Para quien trabajas?.- le preguntó Becher al entrar en el despacho y verla allí de pie, había conseguido lo que quería y estaba a punto de irse, pero el aviso de Oliver había llegado tarde.

Felicity temblaba pero intentaba mantenerse firme.

- No se a que te refieres.- contestó ella.- Solo he salido de la habitación y me he desorientado, aún estoy mareada.-Intentó una sonrisa.

- Vamos rubia, tu actuación ha sido muy buena, pero no lo suficiente como para convencerme.- Todo signo de caballerosidad y educación que había mostrado en la fiesta desaparecieron al verse en peligro.

Becher fue hacia su ordenador y tecleo algo, pero no pudo saber si ella había hecho algo o no.

- No se a que te refieres.- le contestó ella intentando aparentar inocencia.

- Mis hombres te han visto entrar aquí

- Ya te he dicho que solo me he desorientado, no se que otra cosa quieres que te diga.- Felicity noto como sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lagrimas y se odió por ser tan débil.

- Te lo vuelvo a preguntar. ¿para quien trabajas?

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero cuando vio el cuchillo que Becher sacaba de uno de los cajones de la mesa,su semblante cambió.

- Hace un momento me has hecho un regalo, ¿y ahora pretendes matarme?

- Eres muy valiente, sigues con tu papel hasta el final, ¿eh? Lo cierto es que me gustas, y mucho. Tenía otros planes para ti, más... placenteros,pero ahora...

- ¿Que vas a hacer?.- preguntó con un hilo de voz

- Si no me explicas por las buenas que es lo que buscas aquí, lo harás por las malas. Y créeme, se como hacer hablar a los espías. Quien te envía,¿es Doc Jonshon, verdad?

Felicity pensó rápido, ese nombre le sonaba, lo había leído en alguna parte, de repente su mente se iluminó. En el pequeño libro de Oliver, entonces lo vio todo claro. Becher se pensaba que ella trabajaba para la competencia, el mercado del crimen estaba muy reñido en Starling City.

- ¿Crees que lo tengo todo en ese ordenador?, no soy tan estúpido guapa. Si ese cabrón quiere a mis chicas, tendrá que pagar por ellas. Ya se lo dije.

Felicity se maldijo por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

- Puede que la información te sirva cuando hayas conseguido descifrarla, pero si Jonshon quiere a mis chicas, nadie más que yo sabe donde están y sin dinero no hay mercancía-. Dijo con una fea sonrisa.

Entonces Feliciy supo que sin la ayuda del ya declarado proxeneta, no conseguirían toda la información que necesitaban.

- No hagas nada!. -este mensaje no solo iba dirigido a Becher,si no a Oliver y esperaba que éste ultimo lo entendiese.

- Todo depende de ti preciosa.- dijo Becher acercándose a la informática y rozando casi sus labios. Felicity intentó apartarse de él pero chocó contra la mesa.

- ¿No querrás que venga la policía verdad?.- Felicity aún a riesgo de su propia vida, estaba lanzando un mensaje a sus compañeros.

- ¿Que tiene que ver la policía en todo esto?.- preguntó extrañado el falso filantropo, y entonces lo entendió.

- Tu no trabajas para Doc.- dijo cacheando a Felicity , manoseándola y pasando sus manos por todo su cuerpo y arrancándole el micrófono que llevaba oculto. -Maldita zorra,- le escupió.

Luego le dio una fuerte bofetada con el revés de la mano haciéndola caer contra la mesa y dándose así un golpe en la sien. Al caer sobre la mesa Felicity arrastró todo lo que había en ella, cortándose y lastimándose las manos y brazos.

Becher la cogió con violencia del pelo y la levantó, haciendo que ella soltase un grito que nadie de la fiesta oyó, pero si Oliver y el resto del equipo.

- Vas a lamentar esto guapa.- y tirando con fuerza de su brazo se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

Felicity forcejeo e intento zafarse de su agarre, pero Becher, tan encantador hacia unos momentos, se había vuelto un ser violento y cegado por la furia y la agarraba con fuerza.

Cuando Arrow entró en el despacho, la escena que vio le hizo encogerse el corazón. Becher agarraba a Felicity con fuerza de un brazo, clavandole los dedos dolorosamente, y con una cuchillo amenazaba en cortarle el cuello.

Arrow no se lo pensó dos veces y apuntó al proxeneta con su arco.

- No lo mates.- gritó Felicity.- Si lo matas no sabremos donde están las chicas secuestradas.

Al hacer esta declaración Becher sonrió triunfal.

- No puedes tocarme encapuchado, la chica tiene razón. Sin mi la información que haya podido sacar de mi ordenador no sirve para nada.- Rió como un loco, con el movimiento, el cuchillo que sostenía se clavó un poco en el cuello de Felicity, haciéndola sangrar.- Me pensaba que trabajabas solo, aunque tener a una cómplice tan guapa como ella supongo que tendrá sus ventajas.- dijo el hombre dándole un violento beso a la asustada Felicity.

- No pienso matarte, pero si hacer que sufras.- Le dijo Arrow, su voz distorsionada por el modulador de voz.

Y ante la mirada atónita de Becher, Arrow le disparó una flecha , clavandosela en el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo con el que amenazaba a Felicity, y haciendo que éste cayese al suelo. Felicity al verse liberada se apartó de su captor.

El villano cayó al suelo, desde donde miró a Arrow con odio.

- ¿Quieres matarme verdad?- le dijo provocando a Arrow.

Arrow no cayó en la trampa, pero cargando su arco, volvió a disparar una flecha que esta vez clavó en una de sus piernas, provocando que Becher soltara un alarido de dolor y frustración.

- Yo no soy un asesino, tu si.- le dijo Arrow tranquilamente, tensando una nueva flecha en su arco.

- Si que lo eres encapuchado, aunque ahora vayas de héroe lo has sido, y sabes muy bien que siempre lo serás

- La policía se ocupará de ti y les dirás lo que quieran saber, porque si no no te mataré, pero si que sufrirás. Te lo prometo.

Y acto seguido apareció el inspector Lance con un grupo de agentes que esposaron al herido proxeneta mientras éste gritaba y se retorcía loco de rabia e impotencia.

Arrow se acercó a Felicity un momento, le miraba con los ojos anegados en lagrimas, tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo y temblaba como una hoja. Le hubiera gustado cogerla en sus brazos y llevarla al hospital, pero no podía hacerlo. Oliver tenia que volver a escena o alguien podría sospechar algo.

- Encárgate de ella dijo cuando pasó junto a Laurel.

Continuará...

* * *

><p><em>Mucha gracias a<strong> Laura4131,<strong> **arual17** y **Dana-Weasleygranger **por comentar. Me alegra que os es esté gustando._

_Lo cierto es que no tengo un día fijo para actualizar. Depende como avance la historia, de mi inspiración... del tiempo... Así que siento no poder concretaros má os aviso que no la voy a eternizar, no sera una historia larga._

_Y si **arual17** tienes razón, la culpa es de Ray... quien la manda regalarle semejantes vestidos, luego Oliver va "tó loco", y quien no. ;-)_

_Pues eso es todo de momento. Sólo daros las gracias por seguir mi historia y vuestros comentarios.  
><em>


	5. Remordimientos

**Remordimientos**

Felcity estaba tumbada en una camilla en urgencias, tapada con una sabana, le habían curado los cortes de su cuello y brazos y le habían dado tres puntos en la frente, allí donde se había golpeado con el canto de la mesa.

Oliver estaba hablando con el médico que la había atendido, ya que acababa de llegar de la sala de rayos x y estaban esperando a que le dieran el alta, cuando apareció su actual jefe, muerto de preocupación, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido.

- Lo siento Felicity, yo no sabía que ese hombre era un monstruo, yo no quería exponerte de esa manera

Felcity le sonrió intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

- Lo se, Ray, ha sido mala suerte

- Pero, ¿como ha ocurrido?, en la subasta todo parecía normal y de repente..

La rubia estaba sin palabras, no se le ocurría ninguna explicación coherente que dar a su jefe sobre lo que había pasado, por suerte en ese momento intervino Oliver .

- Ese tipo a querido aprovecharse de Felicity.- dijo Oliver a modo de explicación.

La cara de Ray pasó del asombro al asco y seguidamente a la furia.

- Es lo que hacia, aprovecharse de la gente, es un enfermo degenerado.- continuó Oliver.- Y por suerte ella se defendió

- Parece que Arrow apareció en el momento justo.- dijo Ray moviendo la cabeza con pesar, sin percatarse de que Felicity miraba a Oliver.

- Si, suerte.- dijo Felcity.

- Necesitas que te traiga algo, ¿te llevo a casa?. - preguntó Ray

- Puedes irte, tranquilo. Oliver me llevará a casa cuando me den el alta.

- Claro.- contestó Ray mirando de reojo a Oliver y dudando unos instantes, pero finalmente se acercó a Felicity y dándole un beso en la mejilla se despidió de la rubia, con semblante serio y abatido. Oliver apretó la mandíbula sin poder evitarlo.

Felicity se incorporó en la cama y se giró, intentando levantarse, pero una mueca de dolor cruzó su rostro. Oliver se acercó a ella y la cogió por un brazo.

- Ahora mismo me siento muy ridícula vestida así.- dijo Felicity mirando su malogrado vestido de fiesta.

- Sigues estando muy guapa.- le contestó Oliver intentando animarla.

- Que mal mientes.- le contestó ella, tocándose con cuidado el lado magullado de su cara.

Tenía la mejilla derecha enrojecida por el revés que le había dado Becher, y su sien, donde le habían dado los puntos, no paraba de palpitar.

Oliver le puso su chaqueta y los dos salieron de la sala de urgencias. En la sala de espera el resto del equipo Arrow los esperaba. Cuando la vieron aparecer cojeando y herida se quedaron de piedra, pues no estaban acostumbrados a que su chica luciera con semejante aspecto.

- Parece que hayáis visto un fantasma chicos.- dijo ella intentando mostrar una sonrisa, pero el esfuerzo era demasiado doloroso.- Ahora entiendo lo que sentís cuando llegáis a la Guarida llenos de morados y heridas. - dijo Felcity.- Ahora ya soy como vosotros, balazos, palizas, cortes.. creo que ya tengo el pack completo.- Bromeó la informática.

- Has sido muy valiente, si de ahora en adelante digo lo contrario, tenéis mi permiso para darme una paliza.- dijo Laurel sonriendo a Felicity.- Lamento haber dudado de ti.

La informática le sonrió con agradecimiento y le cogió la mano que esta le tendía. Laurel se apartó de ella dejando que Roy se acercara a la rubia. Éste la abrazó y Felicity apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras éste le susurraba algo al oído haciendo que ésta se emocionara.

- Venga, ya esta bien, los demás también queremos achucharla.- bromeó Diggle.

Roy por fin se apartó, dejando que Diggle se acercara a ella.

- Ben aquí pequeña.- dijo el militar atrayendola hacia si.

A Felicity le encantaba que Diggle la abrazara, cuando lo hacía , la hacia sentirse bien. Para ella, ese hombre alto y fuerte era como un hermano mayor. Con él se había desahogado alguna que otra vez, cuando lidiar con el carácter de Oliver era difícil, o cuando la asaltaban las dudas. Diggle siempre estaba ahí, con sus sabios consejos y dispuesta a invitarle a una hamburguesa en el Big Belly Burguer para hacerle olvidar las preocupaciones.

- Vaya, me duelen partes de mi cuerpo que ni sabía que existían.

Todos rieron ante su comentario menos Oliver, éste apretó la mandíbula, pues no quería eso para Felicity, y menos aún que bromeara sobre ello, podía haber muerto, y él sería el único culpable por permitir que fuera con ellos a esa maldita fiesta.

- Es la parte menos romántica de ser un héroe.- intervino Roy entornado los ojos.

Diggle carraspeó mirando a Roy y Laurel.

- Oliver, será mejor que la lleves a casa, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Diggle guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

Oliver le tendió el brazo y agarrándose a él se dirigieron al coche, permanecieron en un incomodo silencio, roto como no podía ser de otro modo por la informática.

- Bueno,¿al final todo ha salido bien, no?. Tenemos la información, Lance a detenido a Becher y pronto las chicas secuestradas estarán libres... no esta mal para una simple informática, ¿eh?.- dijo Felicity.

No pretendía ser irónica, simplemente lo dijo sin pensar, sentada a su lado no podía verle los ojos, pero por la tensión de su espalda, y la rectitud de su cuello, intuyó que sus palabras le habían dolido.

- Nunca te he considerado como una simple informática Felicity.- le respondió Oliver mirándola por unos segundos antes volver a dirigir su atención a la carretera.

- Oh, no lo he dicho con segundas, solo quería decir que para ser una chica de oficina, o sea que en el M.I.T no enseñaban estas cosas... bueno, tu ya me entiendes.-dijo entornado los ojos.

- ¿Que no ha salido tan mal?.- le contestó Oliver, su voz tenía un tono de crispación.- Casi te matan ¿y dices que no ha salido tan mal?.- Agarraba con fuerza el volante y sus facciones estaban tensas.

- Oliver, sabia a lo que me enfrentaba, tu lo haces a diario, yo...

- Yo estoy entrenado para ello, pase un infierno de cinco años en Lian Yu y luego en Hong Kong aprendiendo todo lo que se ahora. ¿En que pensabas al enfrentarte a ese individuo?

- Pero Oliver, estoy bien.- insistió Felicity, molesta por la reprimenda de su amigo.

- Podías haber muerto Felicity.- le contestó él.- _¿Y yo entonces que haría sin ti?_.- pensó Oliver para sí.

Pero ella no pudo contestarle nada más pues ya habían llegado a la casa adosada de la rubia.

Oliver la ayudó a subir las escaleras de la entrada y le abrió la puerta. Los dos entraron en silencio en la casa de la chica.

- La culpa es mía, no debí dejarte sola, debí vigilarte de cerca.- Dijo de repente Oliver, plantado en medio de la sala de estar mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.

_De nuevo el sentimiento de culpa, los remordimientos, la responsabilidad de que todo tiene que recaer sobre él.- _pensó Felicity mientras se acercaba a Oliver y le cogía la mano sin que éste hiciera ningún movimiento para soltarse. No podía soportar ver a su amigo así.

De repente, Oliver solo tenía ganas de abrazarla con fuerza y no soltarla nunca más, pero como siempre se controló.

- No puedes estar en todo, ya tienes demasiadas responsabilidades, no puedes cuidar de todos nosotros a todas horas. - Felicity lo miraba sin entender porque se había puesto así. Habían detenido al malo y ella estaba bien ¿para que darle más vueltas?

- Basta, deja de hacer eso.-le dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que el corazón de la chica empezara a latir con más fuerza.

- ¿Pero, el qué?.- dijo ella sin entender a lo que se refería Oliver.

- Defenderme, intentar justificarme. Siempre lo haces. - dijo él mirándola a los ojos con cariño.- Incluso cuando no me das la razón y cuestionas mis decisiones es porque te estas preocupando por mí para que haga lo correcto.

_Porque te quiero.- _es la respuesta que estuvo a punto de salir de los labios de ella, pero se contuvo. En cambio le dijo:

- Porque tengo fe en ti. Oliver, sabes que confío, que creo en ti, pero por favor, confía más en mi, no quieras mantenerme al margen de todo. Si tan preocupado estás por si me hacen daño, entrename. Enséñame a defenderme, no quiero ser como tu o Sarah o Diggle, tan solo dame los medios para no ser débil y saber defenderme.

- NO.- fue la respuesta contundente de Oliver, y se apartó del lado de Felicity moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

Felicity lo miró asombrada.

- Pero ¿porqué?

- No necesitas saber tácticas de defensa porque no pienso dejar que te arriesgues de nuevo.

- ¿Que quieres decir?.- le preguntó a rubia con un deje de enfado en su voz.

- Que no pienso arriesgarte más, una cosa es que desde la Guarida nos ayudes, pero no pienso volver a ponerte en peligro haciendo que nos acompañes.

- Desde mi ordenador no puedo hacerlo todo, a veces es inevitable ensuciarse las manos .- se quejó ella.- Y sabes que estoy dispuesta a ello. Entrename por favor, así no tendrás que estar tan pendiente de mí.- casi le suplicó.

- Te he dicho que no.- se negó de nuevo Oliver, su voz no admitía replica.

- Pero Oliver, eso es injusto, no puedes prohibirme que aprenda a defenderme.- A Felicity cada vez le dolía más la cabeza

- Yo no pienso enseñarte, no quiero tener sobre mí esa responsabilidad.

- Y no tiene porque serlo, es mi propia responsabilidad, es mi decisión ¿Porque siempre lo acabas todo igual? ¿Porque te crees el responsable de todo o de todos, quien te da derecho a decidir por mí?. - Dijo Felcity molesta

- Roy, Diggle,Laurel y yo decidimos libremente ayudarte, y aunque tu orgullo te lo impida reconocer, nos necesitas más de lo que crees. Somos un equipo aunque tu seas el único que no quiera verlo.

Oliver la miró perplejo

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- De lo de siempre, de confiar, de abrirse, de dejarse ayudar. Tu quieres salvarnos a todos, ¿pero quien te salva a ti?

- Eso es cosa mía.- contestó él intentando rehuir la mirada de Felicity.

Ella siempre parecía ver lo que realmente había en su interior, siempre le cuestionaba, lo enfrentaba. Antes de Felicity el actuaba según creía conveniente, sin remordimientos, hacia lo que creía que tenia que hacer, pero al conocerla a ella todo había cambiado.

Felcity parecía ser en muchas ocasiones su consciencia, su moralidad, le hacia plantearse cosas, le hacia sentir cosas que antes no había sentido. Y aunque en muchas ocasiones no le gustase oír lo que ella le decía, y le exasperaba, sabía que muchas veces tenía razón, y valoraba y le agradecía su sinceridad aunque abiertamente no lo reconociera.

- Tu corazón está lleno de dolor, de perdidas, pero no hablas de ello. No hablas de la Isla, no muestras tu sufrimiento a los que te queremos. Te encierras en tu traje verde, tras tus flechas, te convences de que todo esta bien, pero es mentira, no dejas que te ayudemos, en cambio tu quieres ayudar a todo el mundo.

Oliver la miraba sin decir nada, sus ojos mostraban dolor. Felicity había empezado y parecía que no podía parar.

- Oliver, esto no es vida. Te has auto impuesto una carga demasiada pesada. Tienes que vivir, todos tenemos que hacerlo, no podemos quedarnos en ese agujero, no puedes ser sólo Arrow, tienes que arriesgarte y ser Oliver, hay vida más allá de esas cuatro paredes, para todos.

Felicity estaba en medio del salón, el pelo alborotado, el recogido totalmente suelto, el corte de la falda, con el forcejeo se había desgarrado y se había hecho más pronunciado, mostrando casi todo el muslo de la chica, allí de pie Oliver la vio tan vulnerable, y tuvo que reprimir unas ganas locas de cogerla entre sus brazos y de besarla . Sabía que él mismo había cerrado esa puerta obligando a Felicity a plantearse otras alternativas. Y estaba Ray Palmer.

De nuevo la punzada de los celos se abrió paso en la mente de Oliver.

- ¿Quieres que haga vida normal?.- le preguntó él sonriendo con ironía.-¿Como tu y Ray?

Felicity se sorprendió por la pregunta, sin entenderla, sin entender que insinuaba Oliver.

Al ver la perplejidad en el rostro de la chica Oliver se explicó.

- Os vi besaros.- dijo simplemente

* * *

><p><em>Espero que esta capi también os haya gustado<em>_. Si en el último momento no cambio de idea, queda un capítulo más. Ya comenté que no quería alargarlo, no tiene sentido. Espero que así concentradito os guste. ;-)  
><em>

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir._

_Un abrazo._


	6. La Confesión

_Pues vamos a por el último capitulo, espero que os guste.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>La Confesión<strong>

Felicity notó como le temblaban las piernas. Soltó todo el aire que parecía haber estado aguantando y bajó los ojos al suelo.

- Si, os vi.- dijo él torciendo la boca.- Fui a verte porque quería hablar contigo y...- dejo la frase sin terminar.

Felcity enseguida pensó en ese momento, en como Ray la había besado y en como ella le había devuelto el beso y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

- No pasa nada, entiendo que quieras rehacer tu vida. Es culpa mía, pero no creía que lo hicieras tan rápido. - dijo Oliver con sinceridad.

Felicity se sentía mal, parecía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero lo peor era la opresión que sentía en el pecho, parecía que el corazón le tuviese que estallar.

- Oliver, fuiste tu el me dijo que no podíamos estar juntos.- la mirada de ella estaba brillante por las lagrimas que empezaban a agolparse en sus ojos.- Fuiste tu el que se alejó, el que durante estos tres meses me ha ignorado,¿y ahora me pides explicaciones?.- dijo con incredulidad.- No eres justo.

- Lo se, no lo soy, nunca lo soy cuando tu estas implicada.- contestó él con una sonrisa

Felicity lo miró sin saber como interpretar ese último comentario.

- Lo siento, no quería juzgarte, no se porque te he dicho esto.- dijo dando media vuelta dispuesto a irse.- Te estoy molestando, tendrías que estar descansando, ha sido un día muy duro.- se acercó a la puerta

- ¿Que tenias que decirme?.- le preguntó ella acercándose a Oliver mientras aguantaba la respiración.

- Ahora ya no importa.- contestó ladeando la cabeza para mirarla.

- No, quiero saberlo-. Insistió ella, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y al ver su tristeza Oliver se sintió despreciable por ser el causante de la misma.

Oliver se giró,encarándose con ella. Felcity estaba erguida, aguantando el dolor que gritaba todo su cuerpo, esperando su respuesta.

- Creo que merezco saberlo.- dijo ella con un deje de enojo en la voz.- Me estas juzgando después de decirme que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos, después de que apenas hayas hablado conmigo, sólo de trabajo. Sabes que te quiero, que daría mi vida por ti porque creo en lo que haces, pero Oliver..

- Te quiero.- le interrumpió Oliver.

Por fin lo había reconocido, por fin lo había dicho en voz alta.

Felcity se quedó quieta, no parpadeaba, incluso creía que había dejado de respirar.

- Te quiero Felicity, y por mucho que lo haya intentado negar en estos tres meses, la verdad esta ahí.

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba la informática, si en sus mejores sueños, pero no en su vida real con Oliver Queen. Si hubiese tenido voz para poder decir algo, Oliver no le hubiera dejado porque continuó con su declaración. Había empezado y ya no podía callar.

- Eso es lo que vine a decirte. Que te quiero y que no puedo estar sin ti, que creía que sería capaz de olvidar mis sentimientos. Cuando me pediste que te dijera que no te quiero me fue imposible. No puedo porque te quiero, no se cuando tuve la certeza, porque he intentado ignorar esos sentimientos por tu bien, pero cuando esta noche casi te pierdo yo...

Felicity se le acercó, intentaba asimilar lo que Oliver le decía mientras en su interior un rayo de luz se abría.

- Verte cada día trabajando con Ray y no ser yo el que esta todo el día contigo me enfurece. -Continuó Oliver.- Desde que perdí la empresa, desde que trabajas para Palmer me siento perdido, me cuesta concentrarme, veo como te alejas de mí.

Felicity iba replicarle algo pero Oliver levantó la mano, haciéndola callar.

- Si, lo se, yo soy el causante de tu alejamiento, pero es que no quiero ponerte en peligro, no quiero que sufras por mi causa, y en cambio te he hecho tanto daño. Siento haberte hecho daño, se que no te merezco, se que Ray es mejor para ti, pero es que...

Felicity tenía a Oliver justo delante, podía ver sus intensos ojos azules, llenos de dolor, de culpa, de remordimiento. El la miraba con intensidad, y entonces ella poniéndose de puntillas lo besó en los labios, fue un beso corto, pero suficiente para que su mirada cambiara de la desesperanza y el abatimiento a la incertidumbre. Miró como los labios de Felicity le sonreían.

- Ray y yo no estamos juntos - por fin Felicty pudo hablar.

Oliver la miro perplejo, con el ceño arrugado, de repente se hizo la claridad en su mente.

- Quieres decir que tu y él... - una sonrisa de esperanza empezó a formarse en sus labios.

- Entre nosotros no hay nada. Ese beso fue... un error.- Felicity hizo una pausa.- Yo solo quiero a un hombre.- dijo por fin, las lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

Entonces Oliver la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios, fue un beso dulce, lleno de cariño, ambos notaban el sabor de las lagrimas en los labios del otro. El beso cálido y tierno se alargó hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder coger aire.

Felcity reía como una niña pequeña, y a Oliver le brillaban los ojos. Parecía como si ambos se hubiesen quitado un terrible peso de encima.

Oliver volvió a besarle, esta vez con más fuerza, mordió su labio levemente, pidiendo permiso para continuar, Felicity correspondió a su ímpetu abriendo levemente sus labios. Las lenguas de ambos se encontraron por fin, arrancando un gemido en la informática que hizo que Oliver la besara con mayor ímpetu.

Durante unos momentos dieron rienda suelta a la pasión que durante tanto tiempo habían refrenado. Oliver recorría con sus fuertes manos la espada desnuda de Felicity, arrancándole pequeños suspiros de placer, haciendo que el se excitara cada vez más. Por su lado Felicity acariciaba el pecho de Oliver, recorriendo cada musculo, cada rincón de su piel. Cuantas veces había admirado y deseado ese cuerpo, que aunque herido y magullado era perfecto.

Los dos se besaban casi con frenesí, sus lenguas chocaban, Felicity notando como un calor casi olvidado inundaba su intimidad, mojándola, haciéndola querer más.

Oliver sentía la excitación de su compañera, contribuyendo a la suya propia, notaba como el pantalón cada vez le molestaba más. Cogió a Felicity por los muslos, acariciándoselos, ella correspondía a sus caricias refregando su cuerpo contra el cuerpo de Oliver. Con un pequeño salto, la chica se encaramó a la cintura de Oliver, cruzando sus piernas por detrás de su espalda, notando la excitación de él clavándose en su ingle.

Oliver empujó a Felicity hacia la pared, apoyada de esa manera, con la mano derecha empezó a acariciar el interior del muslo , arrancando gemidos de placer a la rubia. Felicity no se quedó atrás, al intentar desabrochar los botones de la camisa y no conseguirlo, se la abrió de golpe, haciendo que lo botones saltaran en todas direcciones y arrancando una sonrisa picara en los labios de Oliver. Le gustaba ver a Feliciy tomando la iniciativa.

Las manos de Oliver recorrían el cuerpo de Felicity, no querían dejar ni un trozo de piel sin tocar, acercó sus labios a su cuello y empezó a besarlo con pasión, hasta que de repente ella lanzó un quejido, esta vez de dolor y notó como se encogía.

Oliver se paró en seco. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Tenían los rostros encendidos y los ojos dilatados por el deseo.

- Te he hecho daño.- dijo él entrecortadamente, Felcity seguía contra la pared, subida a su cintura

- No pasa nada.- sonrió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, provocando que Oliver volviera a besarla con ímpetu. Pero de nuevo notó como ella se encogía por el dolor.

Oliver la cogió con cuidado y la dejó en el suelo, ella puso cara de pena.

- Felicity creo que tendremos que esperar un poco.- dijo él aún respirando con dificultad

- Oh.. - hizo un puchero, provocando una sonrisa en Oliver

- No hagas eso o no se si podré controlarme.- Dijo él besándola de nuevo con cuidado, pero ella no pretendía portarse bien, mordió su labio sorprendiendo a Oliver y éste le devolvió el beso, buscando su lengua con la suya, mordiéndola, volviendo a sentir como el calor se concentraba en su bajo vientre.

- Tenemos que parar.- dijo él cuando por fin pudo liberarse de los besos de Felicity.

- Oliver, creo que ya he esperado suficiente ¿no crees?.- dijo con un mohín, lo que le provocó una amplia sonrisa.

Felicity estaba poniendo a prueba todo su auto control.

- Te compensaré, te lo prometo. -le dijo él dándole un beso en la nariz, pero Felcity no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.

Volvió a besarle, mordiendo su labio, acariciando su cuello, provocando en Oliver un gemido de placer, éste intentó apartarse, pero ella lo inmovilizó con una pierna, rodeandole de nuevo la cintura, atraiéndolo con fuerza hacia ella.

- Creo que no necesitas que te enseñe clases de defensa.- dijo él entre beso y beso.

Ella se apartó durante unos segundos, de nuevo para coger aire mientras sus manos recorrían el pecho de Oliver.

Cuantas veces había fantaseado con ese cuerpo perfectamente cincelado, cuantas veces había dejado volar sus pensamientos más íntimos viéndolo entrenar, sudando y sin camiseta, marcando cada músculo de sus brazos o cuerpo. Al pensar en eso, notó como se ruborizaba, y no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Y ahora lo tenía allí, solo para ella. La había escogido a ella, entre todas las mujeres que hubiese podido tener, había sido ella.

Sus ojos se encontraron, brillantes por la excitación. Felicity volvió a besarle, no con los besos apasionados y excitados de hacia un momento, si no con un dulce beso, lleno de amor y cariño mientras de sus ojos escapaban lágrimas de felicidad. Oliver no opuso resistencia a sus caricias, no volvería a hacerlo, no con Felicity. Ella era la mitad que le faltaba, era su amiga, su compañera.

Oliver le devolvió el beso y la abrazó con ternura, también emocionado. Ella estaría a su lado siempre, apoyándole o contradiciendole si era necesario. No habría hipocresías ni falsedades entre ellos dos.

Sólo con ella podría ser Arrow y podría ser Oliver. Por fin lo sabía. Por fin lo admitía.

Sabía que con esa mujer podría llegar a ser feliz, sabia que podría volver a sentirse como un hombre normal.

- Te quiero más de lo que puedo expresar.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Perdóname por haber sido tan ciego y tan...

- ¿Idiota?-. Le contestó ella con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla

Oliver asintió suspirando.

- ¿Esto no es un truco verdad?.- le preguntó ella haciendo referencia a la noche que le había dicho que la quería, cuando Slade invadió la ciudad.

El movió la cabeza negativamente, se sentía tan mal por haber hecho pasar a Felicity por todo aquello.

- No, aunque en ese momento no lo reconociera, ya te quería-. Le contestó él

Felicity sonrió, sus ojos brillantes y su rostro ruborizado.

- Pues demuéstramelo.- dijo ella sonriendole con picardía mientras entrelazaba sus dedos tras la nuca de Oliver.

Felicity ladeó la cabeza acercando sus labios al oído de él, rozándolo levemente, y haciendo que un escalofrío de placer recorriera el cuerpo de Oliver, le dijo:

- Hazme el amor Oliver.

Oliver la cogió entre sus fuertes brazos y los dos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de la chica, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Liberado por primera vez desde que había vuelto de la isla, seguro de saber que hacia lo correcto. Finalmente feliz y tranquilo.

FIN

* * *

><p><em>Pues ya está. Espero que el final os haya gustado, quería darle un final feliz a la historia porque los dos se lo merecen. Su vida está llena de incertidumbres, peligros y parece que el amor siempre se les escapa, así que por suerte tenemos los fics donde podemos hacer que sean felices.<em>

_Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios, y por seguir la historia. Nos "vemos" pronto (espero) ;-)  
><em>

_Un abrazo_


End file.
